When Inu Yasha Moves In!
by Kotodami
Summary: Sequal to Crazy little thing called love! What will Happen when inu moves in? R
1. When they come home!

"Kagome, how long does it take to get ready?" yelled Inu yasha impatiently waiting. "I'm almost finished," Kagome yelled back trying to rush "go watch TV or something." "Fine" Inu yasha mumbled under his breath. Inu yasha stares at the clock. "I never did get why girls take so long in getting ready just to go out". Just as Inu yasha found something on TV he wanted to watch Kagome stepped out of the bathroom "I'm ready" she told Inu yasha. She was wearing a long blue dress made of silk and had a slit almost up to her waist. Inu yasha stared at Kagome. "Well" she started "are we going out or are you just going to stare at me?" giggled Kagome "Ok" Inu yasha grind "you look great." "Just great?" Kagome asked. Inu yasha thought how to say how sexy she looked with out offending her mother in the next room. "You look gorgeous." Inu yasha said with a happy smile. Kagome was pleased with his response.  
  
They arrived at the restaurant just in time. Inu yasha was starting to get used to riding in a car by now. They sat down at their table and got their menus open. Inu yasha wasn't sure what half of this items where. He decided to get what ever Kagome was going to get. He trusted her that she had good taste in food.  
  
In just one week Inu yasha will have to go and train for his brother. Kagome knew he had to go but she would miss him. "Um. Inu yasha." Kagome started to say some thing to him. "Yes Kagome?" Inu yasha asked her. "I-I- Ill miss you when you have to leave to go train." Kagome tried not to cry. Inu yasha held her hand "its ok ill come back" he saw she was starting to tear up "you know ill never run off and leave you". "I know but ." Inu yasha leaded over the table and kissed her. "You and I both know I have to go if I want to support you in the future," Inu yasha said to her. "I need a promise from you Kagome," Inu yasha started to say with a smile "Promise me you wont fall for any of those cute boys from down on the beach and go run of with them while I'm gone." Kagome smiled "I promise I wont do you want to know why I wont fall for any one of them?" "Yes, why?" Inu yasha said to Kagome. "Because you're the only man I love" Kagome said "I love you, Inu yasha" Inu yasha smiled back "I love you too Kagome, and I always will".  
  
After dinner Kagome took Inu yasha to the park just by her house. They sat down on a bench across from a fountain. Inu yasha put his arm around Kagome. Kagome looked up "Inu yasha do you know when I knew I was in love with you?" "Umm no not really" the first day you where with me. it was love at first site with me how about you?" "Well let's see." Inu yasha started "well I knew before we met Miroku." "Well I kind of guessed when you held me in your arms and when he was taking me on my bike you came running after me and he even said that he figured out that you did" "the first time I Knew was when I lost you to that witch and took your soul to make Kikyo". Kagome smiled at him she was surprised that he even brought up Kikyo.  
  
When Kagome and Inu yasha got home Kagome's brother was already in bed so Inu yasha had to sleep in Kagome's room she slept in her bed and he slept on the floor. He would have much rather slept in the bed with Kagome but that was pushing it if he asked her mother that would go ballistic. So he just slept on the floor.  
  
The next morning Kagome woke up and saw that Inu yasha wasn't in bed and she walked out of her room and went into the dining room. He was sitting there a sleep leaned up against the wall. Kagome shook him a little to wake him up. He opened his eyes "good morning Kagome" Inu yasha said with a yawn. "Why are you in here my mother said you could sleep in my room" Kagome wondered why he gave up the chance to sleep in the same room with her since the week at the beach. "Well, I guess that I wanted to make your mother think I wouldn't just sleep in the same room every time she says its ok" Inu yasha explained. Kagome thought for a minute then giggled. "What's so funny?" Inu yasha asked Kagome. "So you where trying to impress my mom?" "Well I guess you could say that. Since what happened those few day before I went down to the beach." "Ooh yeah you mean when my mom said that you where forbidden to see me again and I was forbidden to back into the past" Kagome pointed out. "Yeah" mumbled Inu yasha under his breath.  
  
"Kids its time for breakfast!" Kagome's mom yelled. Every one sat at their place at the table. Kagome sat next to Inu yasha on one side on the other was her mom and on the other side of Inu yasha was sonta and by his side was Gramps. Kagome leaned on Inu yasha's shoulder. He blushed when he saw her mother looking at them and because he was blushing she started to blush too. Sonta just giggled at the site of Inu yasha blushing.  
  
After breakfast was finished Kagome and Inu yasha decided to take a walk. Kagome was thinking about taking Inu yasha's beads off but then how would she have any way to have fun? So she just forgot about even thinking about taking them off. They walked all the way to the park where they had been last night. Walked back to the bench they sat on the night before and Kagome put Inu yasha's arm back around her. "Inu yasha I love you" she said looking at the fountain. "I love you too Kagome". Kagome already knew he did but she wanted him to say something more. She wanted to know he wanted her forever; she wanted him to ask her to marry him. She knew he wouldn't ask her that till her mother approved. 


	2. When the unexpected demon comes!

The Next Morning  
  
Kagome woke up in her bed. *yawn* 'hmmm, I wonder where Inu Yasha is?' She got out of her bed and walked in to the bathroom to brush her teeth. When she was finished she went to get dressed. 'I think ill wear this' she thought to her self as she pull out and outfit. It was a green tank top with the words "Princess" on it, and a pair of blue jean shorts.  
  
She had her hair up in a ponytail and went down to breakfast and didn't see Inu Yasha there. "Mom?" she said, "yes dear?" her mother called from the kitchen. "Where's Inu Yasha?" "Dear, I believe he went out side. You could go see Breakfast will be done in about 10 minutes ok?" "ok mom ill be back if a few minutes, Bye" she said rushing out the door. "Inu Yasha?" she said walking into the shrine. "Kagome?" Inu said while stopping sweeping. Kagome Giggled at the Sit of him sweeping. " Since when do you do house work?" "well since I when I don't want to be kick out of the house!" "aww Inu Yasha we wouldn't kick you out of the house! We need you to protect us in case a demon comes looking for our shard!" "yea I know but I want to help well some times" Kagome walked by the well and sat down. All of a sudden sounds came from the well! A huge snake demon came out of the well. "girl givessss messssss yours shardsss!" the snake demon hissed at Kagome "orsss illsss killsss youssss andssss takesss themsss mysss selfsss" Kagome backed away from the well and Inu jumped in front of the demon. "You wont live long enough to try!" he jumped and sliced it with his sword but didn't kill it. The Demon hissed in pain but threw Inu Yasha into the wall and bit Kagome. Inu ran behind the demon and sliced it again killing it. It formed to dust. Kagome blacked out. "Kagome!" Inu Yasha screamed at the sight! He carried her into the house. Hahahaha I'm so evil cliffhanger! But don't worry if I get at least 3 reviews ill continue this story! Bye and don't forget to review! 


	3. After the Attack!

I decided to hurry up and make the next chapter because I didn't want to "DIE" ! Happy RaVeN222? Please don't kill me or else you wont get the next chapters! Hahaha! Anyway here it is! Bye 4 now!!!  
After The Attack!  
  
Once he got Kagome in side he started to look at her wounds. He saw where the bite was and put some medicine. After an hour or so she got some color back to her face and was starting to wake up. Kagome groaned in pain. Kagome's POV (point of view) 'Why do I fell like I've been to hell and back?  
  
Wait the last thing I remember is a snake demon biting me then Inu Yasha fighting it.  
  
That's where I blacked out? She groaned once more and woke up. Am I in my room? Who brought me here?  
  
"Ah, so your finally awake?" a familiar voice said from beside me" How do you feel?"  
  
"I feel like I've been to hell and back"  
  
"So not that bad huh?" it said.  
  
"NOT THAT BAD! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN NOT THAT BAD?!" she sat up and screamed at the voice. Once she got a look at who it was she feeling bad for what she said. "Clam down Kagome! You'll make your self worse yelling like that!" her mother said right next to her.  
  
" Inu Yasha told me what happened and why your sick, I want to know if you think you can stand?"  
  
she got up "Ah, looks like you can.  
  
Can you walk? I've heard snake bites can do lots of damage" she tried to walk but fell and hit her head and was knocked out.  
  
"Looks like we will have to help her a bit more" her mother said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Else where~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "So the snake demon did its work but was killed. I'll need stronger demons to kill him but first ill have to kill the girl." And evil voice said from the shadows. Hahahahahahahaha! Another cliffy! Stay tuned for the next chapter! Il get it out soon! Bye For Now! 


End file.
